Enemy of the Heart
by MUDOU
Summary: Rukato. Life is only complex if you let it be. Can Ruki's heart be forgiving enough for Takato? Or will he strike so far that there is no return?
1. Enemy of the heart

****

Enemy of the heart

****

Section 1: I thought I shut you out…

"Eskimo Kisses!!"

"Culumon! ARGGH!" shouted Ruki as the cute snowball with eyes jumped on her. "Why do you keep doing that to me!?"

"Why not? Don't you like it?" He asked while giving her his best childlike innocence look.

"You little shorty! Why in the world would I li-!" she stopped abruptly as she noticed that not so far in the distance a creeping white fog grew slowly around the west side of the park. "Now that is what I like Culumon!"

"Hey! Ow!" he yelped as Ruki (oh so gently) dropped him on the ground. Lifting himself up he could only see the shadow of her running away.

"Renamon!" In the trees the form of a sleek furred fox appeared. Her stance was strong and eyes were focused but the most intriguing thing about her was the beauty she rediated. Knowing that she had to battle she still had time to look good.

"Ruki…" her unruffling fur signaled that she was no longer tense. Turning her direction from her partner to the shadow blobs, of what she assumed was another tamer, only continued with, "It's over…"

"How..?" she faintly said before she started to sprint again. Thoughts on who it could be began going through her head but her only conclusion was….

"Guilmon! You were awesome! This Hyper Speed card works the best on finishing blows!" Takato yelled with joy as Guilmon happily marched toward his tamer.

"Thanks Takatomon! But don't you think that was a little too fast?"

"Ah, you're just underestimating your strength! C'mon Guilmon lets go meet Juri at the playground." As Takato was about to turn to leave, he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. I was Ruki. He smiled with a little cocky laugh as he said. "I was wondering when you would show up! It's not like the digimon queen to miss on a chance like this!" 

"Who was it that you fought?" She asked monotonly, shrugging off the odd comment. 

"Heheh…. Don't worry about it, me and Guilmon took care of everything." His old cheery exterior back again. He waved to Guilmon signaling that he can run off somewhere and play. Of course Guilmon took this chance to eat the bread that was in Takato's backpack. "So Ruki, how's it been going these past few days? Ya-know I haven't seen you around lately. Me and Lee's been wondering where you were."

"Well there hasn't been many digimon around has there?" It has just been a few months since they last fought with each other side by side but now that it was over, there were even lesser battles to fight. Meaning no pointless time hanging around together. Ruki tried to program this into her mind but she knew that this was not true. That this distance no matter how short was changing the things she loved and missed. "What's the point of hanging around when there's nothing to do?"

"Oh C'mon! Hey, Hirokazu's having a party for all the tamers. We all know it's just a way for him to challenge us to a card game but hey, it's free food!"

"Hmm…"

"Don't think about it! Just come! We haven't hung-out in ages!"

"Fine!..." she said with agitation. Unaware to Takato was that deep inside she actually liked this idea and hoped that maybe something would…..work out. 

****

Section 2: But I guess I was wrong.

"Takato! Guilmon I've got something for you!"

"Peanut butter cookies! Thanks Hirokazu!" Guilmon shouted over the load voices of the other tamers. Takato looked around the house to find that there were more digimon and tamers than he ever realized! The only one he recognized out of the whole troop of tamers was Lee.

"Hey Takato! Who knew there were so many tamers in our town! Kenta met them all on the Internet!"

"Yeah great…"replied Takato as he tried to keep a look out for Ruki. 'Man, she better be coming or els-.."

"Oh my god! It's the digimon queen!" Some tamer shouted setting a trigger of silence amongst everyone in the house. 

"Hmm… This tension is getting kind of disturbing…"

"You said it Renamon… Takato!!" yelled Ruki (a little too cheerfully Lee noticed)

"Heh, I knew you wouldn't miss out on something like this!" the noise slowly came back to the party as Ruki made her way to Takato. Renamon feeling curious left to check out the other strong digimon that were there.

It's been awhile Ruki, you've been keeping busy I'm sure?" Lee asked. He studied her. She looked the same but something was different. She was more…open to him but even more so to Takato.

"I guess you could say that. So what's there to do around here Takato?"

"C'mon let's go check this place out," answered Takato as they left a chuckling Lee behind.

"I bet you five-bucks Guilmon will win!" 

"He can't eat that much! He'll explode before he gets to the tenth one!" exclaimed Kenta to Hirokazu as they both watched Guilmon and another gigantic sized digimon duke it out on who could eat the most pies. Unfortunately Guilmon was losing by one (must have been the cookies).

"Oh great!…. Looks like I'll have to clean up after him again…" Takato and Ruki had just arrived to see Guilmon shove two pies in his mouth to close the gap between him and his competitor.

"It looks like you've been training Guilmon well," commented Ruki. Once again Guilmon stuffed two pies in his mouth. Unfortunately one was starting to seep out. It dropped onto the floor not even resembling the cherry pie it once used to be. 

"Hey! I don't train him like this! Ah!! Guilmon try to-!" It was too late. Knocked out in only the ninth round, Guilmon collapsed into his heap of chewed up pie. In an exasperated tone like a mother does to her difficult child, "Now do you see why I don't bring you anywhere? *Sigh* It's time to go home…"

"I told you he'd explode…" was all Takato heard as he and Ruki lifted up Guilmon and dragged him back to his home.

"Sorry I dragged you out here only to make you leave"

"It's okay, I only really came to see you…" said Ruki as she thought back to when she was at the door of the house, contemplating if she should go in. And glad that her desire to see him was what pushed her through… Who knew that she'd get the opportunity to talk to him alone?

"Umm…me too…" 

Guilmon moaned but he wasn't conscious enough to see both the tamers dragging him blush…

****

Section 3: It doesn't matter now,

It was dusk when they arrived at Guilmon's home in the park. Each of the city lights were on but the darkness came too slow for them to show-off their brilliance. The two tamers pulled in Guilmon and tried their best to gently put him into his customized bed. Which was really just the result of Guilmon's Pyro Sphere burning itself into the ground. He lay peacefully with a little snore here and there signifying that he was still alive. Takato and Ruki made their way out closing the fence door of his concrete house behind them.

"It's better when he's sleeping…well…at least when he's not on top of you."

Ruki smirked at the comment as the two began walking around the park. They both had no desire to go back to the party since both of them realized they were only there to see each other. Besides, the park was a good place to pass the time. Winter was around the corner so the trees were already shedding their autumn bloom. The crunch of the leaves under their feet was a more relaxing sound then the blasting noise of tamer and digimon voices.

'Great! I finally have the time to talk to him but now I can't think of one thing to say! I can never be ready for anything!' Ruki thought. Scolding herself as she realized the awkward silence between them was growing quite rapidly. 'I haven't changed at all!'

"Hey Ruki?"

"..Yeah?.." she responded a little slowly.

Takato noticed she was a little out of focus. This wasn't like her at all… He knew that one of her training rules is to keep notice of everything and to be prepared for anything that comes at you. She was not acting like herself today. Not one bit…. But this didn't stop him from asking her his next question… "Ruki, did, did you really mean it, that you only came to the party, to, to see, me?"

Silence…

Not one word was spoken as they made their way around the corner. Just as Takato was about to loose hope of any kind of answer he felt something-warm wrap around his cold hand. He look down to see that Ruki had clasped her hand around his! 'Whoa I never thought,' thought Takato as his tanned face was given a deep scarlet.

'I hope he understands….' Ruki wished but little did she realize that this act replaced all the words that she tried so nervously to say. Actually adding more to it. She squeezed his hand gently just to test out of he understood what she meant.

He squeezed back…

****

Section 4: Because you are gone…

Hirokazu's party was a big hit. Everyone's worries, digimon and tamer's, was washed away. Even Lee's curiosity of where Takato and Ruki went was drowned by chants from the tamers who waited for the winner of the best digimon comedy act (Terriormon won with his best Guilmon jokes). Just recently Renamon won energy drinks in the arm wrestling contest. Who knew the night was so much fun?! 

Who knew the night could be so surprising?

"I don't think he's here Leomon, maybe he's at Guilmon's house. Let's go look." Tamer and digimon made their way to the park. Leaving the party without even saying "Hi…"

Takato and Ruki continued walking through the park ignoring the other couple's comments on how cute they look hand in hand. They were too busy to notice as they whispered few words on how their day was or on how they've been keeping busy these last few weeks. They were comfortable knowing… That one can hold a hand and not be pushed away and one can look, and believe, that they had an effect on a person, they never thought they could…

The sky started becoming the dark abyss that Ruki knew all too well, but it didn't matter now, because everything she forced herself to believe would never happen…was. She looked at him, for the first time without annoyance in her heart. His hair lay unkept over his goggles. She then realized that not once in this night did she refer to him as "goggle-head." Her eyes traced down to his face and saw that his exterior has changed to assertive and determined from the nieve tamer he once was. 'Time has changed all of us I guess' she thought as she blushed when he turned noticing that her eyes were on him. 

"Ruki, I was wondering if, since it's getting pretty late, that I could, walk you home?"

"No it's okay, you don't have to.."

"But I…" He began but stopped to hear a faint pair of steps coming toward them get louder and louder. Takato stepped forward and at the same time releasing the hold he had on Ruki's hand. She never did notice that it was done, and done on purpose. A form began to emerge from behind the shadows of the trees. Slowly but surely coming into detailed view. Takato and Ruki tensed but Takato was the only one to relax as he saw who it was.

"Takato! I've been looking all over for you! Why weren't you at the party?" atop Leomon's shoulder sat Juri. Takato's school…friend.

"Oh! Hey Juri. Heh, Me and Ruki were there but then Guilmon had to stuff his face and puke. So we went and brought him home."

"I see," she began as she made her way down off Leomon's shoulder. "Do you have some time Takato? I really need to talk to you."

Takato was about to answer when he just remembered about Ruki. He turned to ask her to wait but was only blessed by seeing her turn around the bend toward the subway. 'Great, now I can't.."

But he was cut off as he turned back and felt Juri kiss him on the lips…

****

Section 5: I wish, I wish,

Takato's faced burned as he realized what was happening. It burned even more as he remembered who was doing this to him. Juri, the one he's been crushing over for who knows how long has just touched him in a way he thought would never happen. Not in one moment did he remember anything that happened before this event… Or even after!

Juri broke off, hoping that maybe he would say something. But him being dazed for a good minute left her to start off the conversation.

"Takato I've been meaning to tell you that, that…" She looked down and began to blush a very deep red. It was only this time that Takato decided to listen.

"I love you Takato."

Takato stood in shock as she said this. Forgetting that Leomon was there, and forgetting to take notice of everything around him. If he did then maybe he would have realized that Renamon was up on the tree above him. That she could hear everything they said even if she didn't try or want too. "Juri I didn't know you felt that way... I have no idea what to say…Juri I.."

"Takato please tell me you feel the same way..!" she said with a little tinge of panic. Now it was his turn.

"Juri I don't feel, I mean I don't know, Oh! Why did this all have to happen now!!!" Confusion was eminent in his voice because only now did he remember Ruki.

Of course Juri took this in a different way then he meant.

"Oh…. So I guess this means that you don't like me." It was then that she began to tear, making Leomon growl and give the evil eye toward Takato. This scared him.

"It's-not-that-I-don't-like-you-it's-just-that-I-I-I-need, more time?"

"Is that it!?" The tears stopped as she continued, "Why didn't you say that in the first place?! C'mon Leomon let's go. Takato did I ever tell you that your cute when your scared?"

"Not soon enough…"sighed Takato as Juri and Leomon started to walk back to the party. He stood there figuring out a way to solve this situation. He thought so hard that he never heard the *swish* of a fox jump from one tree to another all the way home,

eager to tell the day's news to her tamer.

Renamon finally landed upon the roof of her home. As she made her way toward the door she could hear someone humming. It was a happy tune but, 'Who in the world would be doing that? Ruki doesn't…' She opened the door to the room. She entered to see Ruki in her pajamas, pull her comforter over her, and on her face she had a smile of pure joy. The first time that Renamon has ever seen her tamer like this. "You're sure in a good mood"

"Ah-huh!" Ruki nodded in satisfaction.

"May I ask why?"

"Oh you won't be interested.." She giggled. This surprised Renamon. Sure she's heard her tamer laugh but not in this way. It was different but she was sort of glad that Ruki was finally letting herself feel this way.

"I didn't know you left the party so early but while you were gone I won this."

From a plastic bag she grabbed one out of the ten energy drinks that she had won. "I know this may not be important but as I was walking home I heard Leomon's tamer say that she loves Takato. It was quite a cute thing to see. The day's been so eventful hasn't it?

Today was also the very first time that Renamon wished she had never learned to talk…

****

Section 6: it's just you and me

Ruki sat in class, deep in thought. To some it would seem that she was thinking hard about the days assignment. But to do that proved that you don't know Ruki at all. It also proved that you were stupid enough not to see that she didn't even write down the day's assignment! Or even pick up the pencil!! To the selected few however, they would know what she was feeling. That the cold exterior she always wore could be shattered by something so strong, so important that it reaches to the very deep of her heart and can be seen within her eyes. Actions and words can be said and done, but what you hold in your eyes can be seen by anyone you want or don't want to…

'Why does this hurt..? Even if what Renamon said IS wrong, then, why does this fear still wander around? Wait a second. Did I say.…fear? Am I…scared of the pain I might feel? No I can't be afraid! I trained myself for everything! I have no weakness!…'

"Love is such a strange thing Ruki… I makes you heart do all kinds of stunts. All you can hope is that when you finally land, you don't go SPLAT!" Ruki's grandmother's words came into her mind. Somehow it eased her anger. 'Maybe this… this feeling is natural. Maybe what I'm feeling happens even to the…even, to me… I-I don't like falling anymore…"

*BRINNNNG!!!*

"It's time.." Ruki whispered to herself as she made her way out, following the roads to Takato's school. The determined strength in her eyes did not once waver as the droplets of rain poured all over her.

"Oh great! It's raining!" muttered Takato. Remembering that he forgot his umbrella. "If this whole girl mess didn't happen then I wouldn't have to walk in the rain."

"What girl mess?" Takato turned in shock to find that Lee overheard his private conversation. 

"Wha-how-girl?-I-said-Guilmon mess!-Ya-know-that-digimon-leaves-a-lot-for-me-to-clean-your-so-lucky-you-have-Terriormon!-Okay-got-to-go-see-ya-around-Lee-bye!!" Takato ran as fast as he could. To any place where he could think alone. But unfortunately he's not that lucky.

"Takato! Why are you running around in the rain? You're going to get sick." Even though he didn't want to, he turned to face Juri and noticed that she was sharing her umbrella with him. "But if you do get sick maybe I can be the one to take care of you…"

"Umm…Yeah" he replied with a sweatdrop.

'no…Ta-Takato…. NO!' Ruki's mind became berserk as she came just in time to see Juri kiss him on the cheek. Too bad she didn't stay long enough to see Takato make a disgusted face.

"Juri don't do that to me!" yelled Takato as he moved away from her to rub off the warmth on his cheek.

"But Takato…"

"Look Juri. I told you, I need more time. You can't just do that to me!"

"But I could help convince you."

"ARHGG!" Takato stomped away hoping that paying a visit to Guilmon would drown away his confusion.

"He's so cute when he's mad." 

****

Section 7: So then I no longer…

"Jeeze! Those girls! How in the world can this be happening to me!?" Takato once again complained to himself. The trees barely protected him but not even the heavy rain could drown away his worries. He quickened his pace as he caught sight of Guilmon's house. But something stopped him. Something washed over him as he turned to face to cause of his shock. Growing slowly but surely…a digital field was emerging…

"Of all the time…Guilmon! Let's go!"

"O.K Taka--" abruptly Guilmon was cut off.

"AAAHHHGG!!!" A frightened screamed reached the two as they faced the direction of where it was coming from.

"Wha-? Guilmon c'mon!" Right behind Takato ran Guilmon. In their minds as if they were connected telepathically they both asked 'Who screamed?'

"Terriormon! Someone's in trouble! Hurry up!" Lee, who was searching for the digimon with his D-arc, was close enough to hear the scream. "I hope they're not badly hurt"

"Let's go see then!" Terriormon countered sarcasticly.

"Hey!" Before Lee could give a good comeback they had just arrived on the scene. Before them stood three Snimon. They stood together in a group, huddled like a team preparing for a play. Lee knew that Snimon were too easy to beat but with three against one… It would be nice to have a _little_ back up.

"Lee look! They're standing around something!" Finally taking his mind off strategy, he followed Terriormon's advice and looked between the Snimon. But even if he squinted, it was too blurry to make out what the Snimon were so viciously slashing at. "What, are they doing?"

"LEE!" From around the edge Takato and Guilmon appeared from behind the trees. "What's been going on? Who screamed?"

"I don't know but look a-!" Too swift for their eyes to catch Renamon appeared, giving one Snimon a kick right square in the back. Making things easier, she attacked with a diamond storm, depleting the stunned Snimon to nothing.

"Yeah Renamon! Help her out Guilmon!"

"You too Terriormon!" Both digimon ran to attack the other two Snimon. With both being at extremely high levels, they only needed to use their basic attacks to finish off the pests.

As Lee and Takato went to reach the battle area, each digimon was equally absorbing their victory data. But when they finally arrived, Renamon left in a hurry holding something in her arms. 

"So much for a tamer and digimon reunion…" commented Takato as he saw Renamon jumping from tree to tree until she was out of sight.

"Why would she stay Takato? When you vow to protect someone you usually keep that on top priority." Terriormon snapped back. His voice was a little more intelligent than rude.

"What are you talking about Terriormon?" asked Lee.

"Didn't you see what she was holding?" replied Guilmon. "It was that thing the Snimon were poking at, Renamon's tamer."

"WHAT!!!" Takato and Lee exclaimed in unison. 

"Ta-ka-to!!" called out a familiar voice. It was Juri. 

****

Section 8: Have to dream…

"Renamon?" Ruki spoke softly as she began to raise herself up. Unfortunately the sudden shock of pain from all around her body forced her to fall against her pillow.

"Ruki stay still and rest. Let your wounds heal." Renamon commanded as she placed the comforter neatly over her tamer. Finally done, she kneeled to look at the many cuts that could not be covered on Ruki's face. Regret was firmly embedded into her mind as she watched her tamer struggled to cope with the pain from the reopen wound she accidentally cut for herself. "Please forgive me Ruki…"

"No…It was…my fault"

"Hello is Takato there?" Lee asked through the phone. It's been three days since the Snimon attack and he hoped that today might be the best time to visit Ruki. 

"Sorry Lee, he's not here right now. Do you want to leave a message for him?

"Yes please. Just tell him I'm going to visit Ruki and that he should do that too."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye…" 'Where is he?'

****

"Juri! Hirokazu! Kenta! I have to go!" cried Takato as he tried to get away from his crazy friends.

"You owe us cards!"

"You owe me a date!"

"NOOOO!!!"

"Ruki I searched for the others as you wished, but it seems like they're too busy to come." Renamon stated as Ruki sat in her bed.

"So much for friends..." Ruki looked down to her bandaged hands. Not even realizing the emotions that she was feeling. Loneliness, sadness, all were emitted as she sat with eyes downcast. The scars and the bandage around her head made her look even more like a child. More weak in her words. She did change a little bit as Lee entered the room. First happy…then sad…then for some reason a thin shield built around herself. It was weak from not being used as much, but it was still there.

"Hey Ruki. How are you feeling?" He looked at her and instantly blamed himself for not knowing that she was the one who screamed at the battle.

"Fine..." She answered with no feelings what so ever. "What are you doing here?"

Handing Renamon at what looked to be a get well present answered with; "I came to see how you've been doing. We tried to come earlier but your Grandma wouldn't let us."

"Oh…" The shield slightly thinned. 'Us…Does that mean him and…?'

"What happened out there Ruki? Didn't you have any warning? Didn't you see the field?" Lee asked impatiently but didn't let his voice become too demanding.

"I was…I didn't notice…" words like these bothered her more than anyone could ever know. 'I try to protect myself so much but with one blow a go down like a stupid rag-doll. I'm so pathetic.'

"As long as you're okay now we're happy." He smiled at her hoping that it would brighten up the mood, but her blank look remained. "Hey, I'll see you around. Takato might be coming by so don't be surprised."

A simple goodbye and thank you was all the response he received. Renamon closed the door as he left and noticed that her tamer's reaction toward her friend was different. She wondered if it would also be the same for the other.

Four more days passed….

"Can I speak to Lee?" Takato waited anxiously on the phone for Lee.

"Hello?"

"It's me Takato. So how's she doing?" He tried hard to not sound worried but it didn't do much against Lee.

"It's bad. She has so many cuts on her…its like a thousand needles attacked her. But what's worse is that she's put up that guard again."

"What do you mean?" His voice was serious.

"I mean that, that she's acting like when we first met her."

"You mean distant and uncaring?"

"Yeah…and I think It's because, wait a second…" Lee finally noticed that it's been a few days since he talked to her. 'Why in the world would he be asking me this unless…' Abruptly he asked, "You did visit her right?"

"Well…Hirokazu and Kenta's been bugging me this whole week an-"

"Takato! Out of all the things you've done wrong this one takes the cake! Get down there now and talk to her!!!" Takato was suddenly hit with the dial tone. Leaving him dumbfounded.

Takato made his way to Ruki's house. As he walked he continually thought about what he was going to say to her. He does care for her but he knew that since he didn't visit her then she wouldn't believe him. 'I wasn't my fault!' he thought. 'The guys were always on my back with cards and Juri's been always trying to make me stay with her.' But he knew that half the reason he didn't want to go see her was because he wanted to know what he _really_ felt toward her. He didn't want his actions to give her the wrong impression if he ever decides _whom_ he likes.

"Renamon is Ruki here? I really want to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, but she is busy."

"Oh…" He stood there hoping that maybe something would happen. With a slow *creek* the door opened. Slightly revealing an emotionless light-violet eye. "Ruki!"

"So you finally decided to show up…" She emerged from behind the door. The expression on her face unchanging.

"Sorry Ruki but Juri…" Unknowingly he hit her harder than he ever imagined.

"Spare your excuses. Nobody wants to hear them." Takato could feel the gap growing between them. Just like Lee said. Her words were not of anger though. Not like before. It was as if someone was controlling her, as if her real mind was asleep and all he was speaking to was a zombie.

"Ruki…What's wrong?" His eyes tried desperately to find a way to break down the mask she wore. Surprisingly it worked but not to the outcome he wanted.

"You said you were my friend…so I waited." Her eyes wavered as she continued. "But you didn't- I only want to heal now…and I can do that alone!"

Takato stood there watching as she slowly began to retreat back behind her shield. It was then that he knew that this was the only chance he had of fixing things, but he blew it. It was also only now that he realized how much he took her for granted. Confusion leeched out at him as he began to look back at all that had happened between them. "The holding hands, the long talks, what did it all mean?"

"Exactly what you thought it meant…Except now…that's in the past." Not once did she turn back. "Renamon could you please see him away?"

Ruki closed the door behind her; not even wanting to look at Takato's saddened face. She leaned against the wall, wrapping her arms around her. She whispered, "Takato…You were the only one to break down my shield…. But now that you cut me…Your apologies aren't enough to let you in."

"Looks like we'll just have to keep dreaming Goggle-Head…" 


	2. Broken Mind

The continuation of Enemy of the Heart. Enjoy!

****

Broken Mind

****

Section 1: It's so dark

Takato looked up at the sky. The stars shone through the clouds as they lit up one by one. But that wasn't what he was looking at. His gaze lay directly at the blues of space that surrounded them. It was as if he was enchanted by it. The winter winds flowed through his hair biting him with its cold touch. But with his mind in darkness, he did not flinch.

"I don't get this…." he quietly stated for himself. He closed his eyes to remember the last time that he spoke to Ruki. He remembered that it was short and straight to the point, but it hurt. He remembered her face, how the many cuts were slowly healing and how her eyes had no light of forgiveness. He remembered the feeling, of being so close but oh so far away.

"Why is it so hard for me to shrug it off!?" It's been one month since that moment. Each day he could he tried to contact her. He even asked Lee to do that too. But it seems that she cut herself off from all of them. They would see her sometimes, even call out to her, but she'd keep on walking, ignoring them completely. All of them decided that they should just give up and leave her alone. Takato even thought of forgetting about her and to just hook-up with Juri. It just made more sense that way. He liked her and she liked him back, and not once could he see of having a problem like this with Juri. He thought of doing this so many times. So much that he was almost certain it was right. But then nights like these came around. Where his mind began to only think of Ruki, making him unable to sleep… When he'd look at the night sky becoming brave enough to phone her one more time and regretting not doing it any sooner. 

"Maybe this means more than I want it to… Maybe she means more than Juri does. Because if it didn't, then I would be able to sleep right now." The solution was slowly creeping up on him, but only enough to tease the mind. He looked at the dark sky, deep full of mysteries, then at the bright stars and the moon. Subconsciously it always reminded him of her. 

Section 2: I can't see

Ruki stood by the frozen lake. Snow fell serenely on her but she didn't notice. The glare of the sun reflecting off the ice left her a little out of focus. Relying on her other senses she was easily able to pick up on the people around her. She knew instantly from his voice who dared to approach.

"Ruki…?" Lee stopped a few steps behind her. He was hesitant to continue, but welled up the courage any ways. "How's it going?"

"What do you care?"

"I'm your friend. Why wouldn't I be."

"Stop you false statements. I don't buy it." She began walking away but stopped to tell him, "Go ahead and keep thinking we're friends but, I don't know you…"

"Ruki…?" Lee stood there like a lost child.

"AHCHOO!!!" 

"Guilmon, here eat this…" Takato handed him his own homemade soup. They sat together in the freezing cold cement house. Other than blankets the soup was the only thing that he could think of to cheer up Guilmon while looking for another place for him to stay. "Take this bread too."

"Takato?!" Lee entered through the door sweaty and out of breath. He looked at him strait in the eyes, making sure that the next few words would sink fast into his head. "She's was by the lake, hurry, catch her before she's gone."

Takato stood up slowly. In his mind reactions on what to do were flooding in like crazy. It was his heart that finally pushed him out the door.

"Be careful Takato!" Lee shouted out, in hopes that his friend won't get blown off like he was. Who knew if Takato could take it.

'Please still be there. Please, PLEASE be there.' He ran as fast as he could. Distance didn't seem to matter to him. Neither did the icy sidewalks. Unfortunately this was his downfall. Slipping while turning the bend, he fell face first into the pavement. The mask of snow that wrapped around his face made him blind to the person in front of him. The mask fell revealing her. Ruki. Takato layed there, his eyes in shock that for once on his life luck was on his side. He lifted himself up and faced her. Speaking a little out of breath, "Ruki…"

She stood there for a moment. Contemplating on whether she should answer or at least give a rude remark. But she didn't. She just went around him and walked away… 

'No!' Takato shifted fast enough to grab her by the arm. He wouldn't let another chance like this just pass by. "Ruki, please tell me what's wrong. What made you turn back this way?" 

She stood, still faced away from him not wanting to speak. Unknowingly she was striking a string that even Takato never knew he had. It slowly tore bit by bit as the silence grew frighteningly deep. Again he said her name to remind her that he was still there.

"Get away from me." It was a command that she spoke with so much anger that it broke the string apart, snapping Takato's tolerance level. Ignorantly she continued, "I hate being near liars." 

"LIARS!?!" He pulled her in with so much force it caught her off guard. They became face to face and for the first time Ruki was potentially inferior to Takato. It surprised her. But what surprised her the most was the fear he opened just by looking into her eyes. How can he be so mad by just one little comment? Slowly he started again… "Don't ever call me that! Maybe you should be happy that I'm trying to solve this problem. I'm not the one who lied. You're the one lying to yourself! Next time we meet, you'll be looking for me!"

He walked away not turning back to catch her as she fell. The confusion that plagued Takato's mind was now infesting hers. 

"Takato…? How…do you do this to me?"

Section 3: Patch my wounds

"ARRRGGHHH!!! Why did I do that?!?" The day's events repeated over and over as Takato tried to figure out what compelled him to lash out at Ruki. "Darn it! I always seem to make things worse!"

"Maybe, I should just give up already..."

"What's wrong here? How did things get so complicated." Ruki sat on the floor with her head and arms on her table. When life seemed too hard she always did this to help her think. She just lied there and fazed out until an answer came. "What did he mean by I'm lying to myself? More importantly how can he still bother me like this!"

"AHG!!! It's like I'm blind!"

The sun rose up slowly brightening the whole world with its rays of light. Culumon skipped along the freshly plowed sidewalk enjoying himself as he cheered a tune. He ran this way and that, not forgetting to share his happy aura to all that saw him. 

"Culumon!"

****

"Juri!!" She squealed as he jumped into her arms not forgetting to give her a hug or two. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to Takato's house to give him this." In her hand she held a wrapped up present but Culumon knew instantly that it was sweets. 

Taking advantage of the opportunity he asked, "Can I come?"

"Sure!!" 

"Hey look there's Juri!" Terriormon pointed out to Lee as they both walked to Takato's house. 

"Hi Lee! Terriormon!" Culumon greeted them also.

"Hi. Uh… What are you doing here Juri?" Lee asked.

"I came to see Takato and give him a present. He's been looking down lately so I wanted to cheer him up." She finished by smiling at him.

"O…kay…" He turned into the shop wondering about what would happen if she knew what he knew. 'Poor Juri…'

"Hey kids! Do you want anything? Go ahead if you want. It's free." Takato's dad greeted Lee and Juri. He pointed at the digimon. "Even you two."

"YAY!!!" Culumon, Terriormon and Juri shouted in unison. They went to choose what they wanted as Lee made his way up to Takato's room. "This taste's great!"

*Knock Knock!!* 

"Takato? It's me Lee." He stood there impatiently as Takato slowly opened the door. Pushing himself through and closing the door quickly to block off all sound he asked, "So what happened? Did you find her?"

"Well… You could say I did and didn't… Ya-know…I think I'm just going to forget about all this and find Juri… Thanks for the help Lee." Takato spoke so calmly that it almost convinced Lee that he was certain of what he said.

"What?" Was all Lee could say as Takato made his way downstairs.

"HEY! I didn't mean all of them!" Mr. Matsuda shouted as he tried to stop Culumon from eating everything in the store. Culumon jumped from shelf to shelf making his way all around toward the other treats he hasn't tried. "Takato stop him!"

"Huh? WHA-!!" Culumon had jumped on Takato's head just as he came into the room. Poor Takato fell flat on his face as Culumon ran out the door.

"Takato!" Juri exclaimed as she made her way toward him. He picked himself up with her help, but he was too dizzy to thank her or to stop himself for what he said next.

"RUKI! You're back! I missed you so much!"

"Uh Oh…" Lee and Terriormon said simultaneously as they watched Takato, brain-dead from the blow, hug Juri, but say Ruki's name.

"Takato what's wrong with you?" Juri asked while earnestly hoping that what she was hearing was wrong. "It's me Juri!!"

"Juri? Why would I like he-?" He stopped quickly enough to not do anything damaging. But just to make sure of this he went up to Lee "GUILMON!"

"Takato?-MON!" Lee embraced him in a hug then dragged him back upstairs away from Juri.

"Boys are weird." Juri says as she watches them go, curiosity in her eyes.

Section 4: To heal me…

"Woo! That was close!" Takato exhaled as he landed with his back on the bed. He put his hands behind his head and looked to the ceiling as Lee went to stand beside the window.

"You should have said it already…" Takato moved his head up to take a good look at his friend. Lee was the wisest of the group but what he said made Takato question his intelligence. Knowing he had to back up his reasons Lee continued, "If you just said that you don't like her then you wouldn't have Juri on your back all the time, and maybe then you could be with Ruki."

"Then I'd hurt Juri," Takato laid back down again. "Besides Ruki doesn't like me."

"It's better than leading her into nothing. What do you mean she doesn't like you?"

"I told you what happened."

"Hmmm… There's something more here. Ruki was so happy when she saw you at the party, but what could have changed her so much that it ruined all ties the group had with her? At first I thought it was because we didn't save her from the Snimon, but she blames herself for that, not us."

"I have no idea…" Takato closed his eyes hoping to wake up. "Why can't things be like it was before?"

"Takato… Times change. If it didn't then everything would be boring. Tell me," Lee walked over to Takato, just in case he needed to beat the information he wanted out of him, "Did anything happen between you and Ruki or Juri that you haven't told me about?"

"I don't think it's important."

"So there is something." His words seemed to point a finger strait at Takato.

"Look" He sat up, facing Lee with a guilty look. "Juri kissed me a few times but I don't think anyone was around to see.

"Probably not…But what else could be the reason for all this confusion."

"Let's just sleep on it okay?" Takato laid on his bed again with his face away from Lee. "My head hurts too much to worry about it."

"Fine I'll just find out on my own." Being the great friend that he is, Lee left the room quietly so that his troubled friend can sleep. He left the store with Terriormon, not even seeing Juri enter where he just came from.

"Where are we going Lee?" Terriormon asked as he sat on Lee's shoulder. 

"Ruki's house. But you're the only one going in." They continued to walk both knowing the details of the 'mission'.

Juri silently crept into the room. Like a crazed boy-band fan she knew exactly what was in, and where, items were in Takato's room. Of course only because she's had access to enter it. But simple trinkets were not in her mind. Her focus lay directly on the softly snoring and slightly drooling Takato. She made her way toward him. Being the unfocused bum that he was he did not pick up on her presence. Not even when she was just only a few inches away…

"Takato?" She spoke quietly but had a hint of nervousness to it. The events that happened earlier were in the back of her mind. She needed to know if she really had competition. "Ta-Ka-To…!"

"Hrrrrmmm!" He replied sleepily and angrily as he tried to smack away Juri like he would his mom in the morning. "It's Saturday…"

"Oh Takato you're so cute when you're tired…" she whispered as she went in closer and closer to his face. 

****

Section 5: Broken mind, Broken heart

"Go on Terriormon!"

"Okay okay! Sheesh! You know, no one asked us to do this!"

"Friends help out their friends no matter what okay?"

"Good point" was all you could hear of Terriormon as Lee gave him one last push to send him over Ruki's fence. 

"Now where is she…" Terriormon walked around the little garden as he tried to find her. He could hear women talking inside the house but none that he needed to find. "If I was Renamon where would I be..?"

"Away from you…" Renamon slid into view, blocking Terriormon's path. "You know, it's rude to show up uninvited."

"Say that to Lee.."

"Oh my gosh! He's just so adorable when he's sleeping!" Juri kneeled close to Takato. Taking every moment to analyze him just like an artist does to a painting. She sat there for the last few minutes dreaming and fantasizing on what would happened if she woke him up a certain way…. At this moment her courage grew stronger than Leomon's… 

"So you saw them!" Terriormon yelled in disbelief.

"It wasn't hard not too, but then again, I wish I turned away…" Renamon reflected on the night where she turned her tamer's one sign of happiness into bitter sorrow and doubt.

"Moumantai, I think there's still time to fix everything. We just got to find a way to get them to talk. You tell Ruki what she needs to know then we'll tell Takato."

"No…"

"What? Don't you wanna help th--"

"I think this is none of our business." Renamon's eyes were focused ahead but her voice was strong.

"But Renamon! Both of then are going down crazy road!"

"If you want things to turn out right then take care of it yourself. They're learning that now. Plus… some other important things…" 

"Renamon…?" He called as she began to walk away.

"Stay out of it, and that goes for Lee too."

"So what happened?" Lee caught Terriormon as he jumped over the fence.

"She's the one who saw them kissing." He moved to Lee's shoulders as he continued. "She also wants us to stop interfering. I think she feels something's going to happen."

"Hmmm.." was all Lee could say back.

"You know what Lee?"

"What?"

"I agree with her."

"…Takato…" Juri breathed his name as she finally made contact with him. She softly kissed his lips as he slept, closing her eyes to enjoy all the warmth. Trying to reach him telepathically she tells him, "I love you."

"Hmmm?" Takato woke up gradually as he felt pressure on his face. Opening his eyes to just mere slits he caught a glimpse of Juri. Her cheeks were red as she lived in her own illusion. Takato, finally able to focus, teased her by giving a little pressure back, but deep inside he kind of enjoyed it. Taking in the moment, he too began to heat up … Then words fell into his head… It came in slow but hit him as hard as a cannonball.

__

'Your hurting her more…'

'What do you mean?' He replied to his conscience, 'If I'm with her then I won't ever get hurt or confused.'

__

'Have you ever heard of a prize at the end of a smooth path?'

'No…'

_'Well, consider yourself getting nothing where you're going.'_

'What are you talking about?'

_'…You're not the only one that lies to yourself…'_

He remembered. The coldness as she looked at him, the attitude for being an idiot. The first time that he took something so important for granted. He hurt her and he's doing it again to Juri. All because of thinking the easy way was right.

"Juri?" He pushed her away. Not forcefully but slowly enough for her to cool down to listen to what he has to say. "Juri, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She looked at him intently.

"I don't…Like you like that…" He said it fast but with no amount of nervousness or regret.

"But what was the whole k- " 

"I'm sorry…" He began to make his way up to leave but stopped when Juri pulled at his sleeve.

"It's because of her isn't it." She trembled with anger as she said this.

"Yes and no…" without saying anymore he left his room and sprinted out of the shop eager to get away from anyone who would ask him what's wrong. But in reality he felt his worries disappear.

****

Section 6: Restore and depart!

Takato ran fast. His thoughts concentrating on one thing, to take care of this mess. He was in this state of mind all the way, completely enveloped to not notice or turn back when he passed by Lee. Lee didn't take offence though. He knew when Takato was certain about something. It was the same look he had when they first decided to go to the digital world. 

"Lee aren't we going to ask why…?" questioned Terriormon.

"It's none of our business remember."

"Oh…Yeah."

"Wait a second…" Takato stopped in his tracks. "She still won't talk to me… So how can I…Lee!!"

"Hmm?" Lee turned around at the call of his name. 

"I need you to try to get Ruki to come to the park." Unfortunately Takato didn't say enough for Lee to understand his plan. So he explained. "You know that Ruki won't talk to me so…"

"She won't talk to me either!" Lee hit back regaining his respect.

"Oh man…"

Lee came home annoyed and exhausted. Their attempts to get Ruki to meet them, let alone talk to them resulted into nothing but wasted time. 'Man, all I want to do is go to sleep.'

"Terriormon! Help Me!!!" Lopmon came running toward them wearing a pink frilly dress, with a yellow ribbon hat to match. He jumped on Lee's other shoulder hoping that maybe he can be out of reach of his Tamer. 

"Lopmon! You'll be late for your party!"

"Suzie! I told you to stop making Lopmon do what he doesn't want to do!"

This is about the tenth time Lee has said this. You can imagine how irritated he was.

"Oh Lopmon I'm sorry." Her eyes began to shimmer.

"That's okay Suzie." Lopmon jumped down to embrace his tamer into a hug. "I hate being late anyways."

Lee looked at the innocent display. Thinking to himself, 'If only Ruki could be that forgiving.' Then his mind clicked, "Hey… Maybe she is."

Ruki sat in her room, leafing through her cards, only to be disturbed by her mother. "Ruki, there's someone on the phone for you." 

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but it sounds urgent."

"Is it a boy?"

"No."

"Give it here." She received the phone and was greeted with pleads of little girl.

"Ruki help me! It's so scary!!!"

"Where are you?!!"

"At the park!" She hung up. But it didn't matter because Ruki was already out the door.

"Was that good?" Suzie looked up at her brother for praise. 

"Perfect."

'Where is she?' Takato looked around earnestly after receiving the great news from Lee. The plan was perfect but it still left him nervous.

"There's no digimon around here!… ah crap…" Easily she caught sight of Takato and he with her. They stood there, him in hope and her in anger for falling into a trap. Surprisingly though, Ruki made no attempt to leave. She wanted to hurt him for trying such a stupid attempt to talk to her, and for succeeding.

"I told you you'd come looking for me…" He said this as he folded his arms and smirked. Takato didn't expect himself to react this way in her presence. 'What's wrong with me!? I'm getting mad at her again! At this rate we'll kill each other.'

He moved his arms down to remove the false impression he made for himself. He even replaced the smirk, with no smile at all. But that didn't matter, his eyes seemed to say everything. Almost… pleading for redemption…

"Takato…" her voice faltered so she stopped, trying not to let his effect on her show. Instead she stared him down. He looked back knowing that things weren't turning out so right. Not letting the puppy-eyes fall. 

'Dammit.' Ruki turned her direction away as she scolded herself, 'Stupid weakness.'

"Ruki…Wait…" Her trail of thought and anger stopped as her body began to get warmer. Takato continued to speak while still embracing her, "I'm sorry… I-I don't know why I'm so lost lately…"

Ruki stood still, wanting but not wanting to fight back the emotions that were flooding in. Neither did Takato.

"Before anything goes wrong again…" His voice began to tremble. Ruki didn't need to hear his voice to know that. She felt it. "I want you to know that…I care…"

"What about Juri." You'd think he'd be caught off guard with this question, but he wasn't, thanks to Lee.

He whispered her name while guiding her to face toward him. Slowly he bent in, closing his eyes to control his haywire emotions. 

Without regret or fear, he kissed her.

The action shocked her and surprisingly made her cheeks burn. The warmth remained in her face and spread throughout her body. She cooled a little as her eyes began to water and after a moment, Takato moved away. Disbelief in his mind but his content was the only thing seen. "…Takato…Is this… really happening?"

"…Stay with me…" He breathed but once again he was caught off guard.

"Your such a Goggle-Head!!" Ruki shifted and hit Takato point-blank in the stomach.

9


	3. Just turn around

****

Just turn around

**__**

You've got a boy, you've got a girl,  


"…Ruki? …" The punch in the gut hurt him far more than he expected. But what would you expect from someone who never knew it was coming? He hugged his stomach and stepped back, giving distance to aid him if Ruki ever planned to try to hit him again. He couldn't handle another one, not in this state. "Tell me…why?"

"…You have no right to do that to me…" anger seemed to be the only thing that forced her to talk because the rest of her, her body, her eyes…shivered in fear. "You-you…No one! Is allowed to touch me like that!" 

_ ****_

Sittin' underneath a tree….   


Takato looked at her. Confusion seemed to be around him so much lately, like a friend. Well…More like a smothering friend. "I thought you and I… could've had something… I thought something could… work out… if we just tried…please."

Her eyes shimmered but no tears fell. Silently, "…I thought so too…"

"Ruki-!" 

"…But…" his joy was interrupted. "That was what I thought… I know that you're a tamer…one I actually worked with. But that doesn't mean I trust you. At least, not like before. For a second I cared about you more than I would let myself… then… you had to let her kiss you…"

**__**

They sit there everyday…

"I came here to tell you that what happened meant nothing! That I… want to return your feelings…" A shadow formed over Takato's eyes… water… slowly flowed out of it…

Ruki gazed at him. Surprised that he can prove her wrong. Mockingly she replied, "I guess you didn't change over time. You're still the crybaby you always were…" 

  
**_And even though, you may think, that this is the way to be,_**   


Takato quickly looked up. Exposing his eyes. No matter what Ruki could do, she could never erase the tortured expression on his face. No shield, no amount of coldness, could make the memory fade, even though he already turned, and ran away…

He ran fast, away, away from anyone, away from feelings, dreams, and realities… Where he knew no one could reach him, not even anyone who was already there… 

__ ****

It may not always be that way…

"Takato…It's for the best…"

**__**

You can't take nothin' for granted, You gotta live like today…  


She walked, hands in her pockets and eyes closed. Her steps never wavered, even though she was falling…

****

I turn around and I can see what's behind me,   


Ruki entered her room silently. It was dark…quiet…cold… 

Renamon stood outside the door. She did not enter. For seeing it, is far worse then hearing the muffled cries that escaped the room. 'Be strong...'

**__**

And I turn back around and I can see what's ahead… 

'AGH! …why…am I …crying!' Ruki shifted off the table to vigorously rub the tears off her face. But they were still flowing. In an attempt to make it stop, 'He was worthless anyway. Just one of those guys that have fun playing with girls' minds…'

"…And I fell for it…"

Renamon jumped as she heard a bang against a table. 'Good, she's letting it out.'

__

  
**And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,**   


"…Guilmon…" Takato sniffled as he entered the house. Guilmon looked at him and knew exactly what happened. He hugged him in comfort.

"I hate being weak…" Takato looked at him in the eyes. 

"Takato?" He looked back. Within his tamer's eyes a flame seemed …to burn…

"I HATE BEING WEAK!!" swiftly he slammed his fist into the concrete floor.

**__**

Just turn around…   


"…No more crying…" They both stood, they both spoke, they both felt as the words escaped from their mouths… If only they knew how connected they are.

**__**

It's as if they're in the same empty room. It's too dark to see, but they don't realize that they are standing next to each other. So close…back to back….

****

Just turn around...

If only they knew …

13


End file.
